


Way Out There

by sisabet



Series: Strange Trails [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Back On My Jaime Lannister Bullshit, Charity Auctions, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "it will only make me late / for a date I can't escape"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Strange Trails [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741861
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Way Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



Content Notes: This video contains scenes of graphic violence including loss of limb, bodies burning, child harm/death, suicide, fire and physical triggers

Song by Lord Huron

[download mp4 ](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GoT-WayOutThere.m4v)

[direct youtube link](https://youtu.be/POtRcafcR4E)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was commissioned by sdwolfpup as part of the fandom equality auction. Everything you liked was her idea or suggestion and I owe her tremendous thanks for allowing me to try and live up to this song and concept. I also want to thank Luminosity and sweetestdrain for cheerleading, encouragement, and extra eyes.


End file.
